Porygon's Adventure
by fsmvito
Summary: Porygon was just created, but has a ton of things he'd like to do! Join him on an adventure in the Pokémon world! New chapters whenever I feel like it! All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

''Yes! I've done it!''

Professor Akihabara jumped with mad scientist joy.

''The first artificially made Pokémon ever! I. AM. GOD!''

The lab exploded from the energy of Akihabaraness, leaving only a burning crater, with the professor nowhere to be seen. Porygon jumped into existence, surprised to be in a burning ruin of some sorts.

''What happened here?'' he thought. ''Hey, why do I look like a duck made out of Nintendo 64 graphics?! Man, my creator sure must have had a low budget.''

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - A cloud of danger

Porygon floated there, in the smouldering crater that once was Professor Akihabara's laboratory.

''Hey, what's that in the distance?'', Porygon asked himself.

Along the horizon formed a dust cloud, not a normal dust cloud, as Porygon figured, but a dust cloud made by hundreds of people running to the crater.

''Oh no!'', Porygon exclaimed, ''I've gotta get out of here!''

Like a miracle, a huge box appeared in front of Porygon with strange inscriptions made on it. It said:

FIGHT BAG POKEMON RUN

A cursor appeared and chose the FIGHT option where apparently stood Porygon's ''moves''. The cloud came closer and closer, and completely without (much of) a choice, Porygon chose: TELEPORT

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Oh Arceus

Porygon felt dizzy. What was that huge box back there? Why did it choose TELEPORT?

''Where am I?'', Porygon thought.

Porygon looked around. Looked like a dark glass plate a hundred feet above some stone altar with Dialga and Palkia statues.

''Hello, my son.'', said a voice from nowhere. ''You have just been created by the great scientist Akihabara. But you have already mastered the skill of teleportation.''

''Who are you?! Where are you?! What is happening to me?!'', Porygon hopelessly exclaimed.

Out of the shadows, a tall being emerged.

''I am Arceus, and I am the Creator. You have been selected to lead this adventure.''

''Why should I go on an adventure?'', Porygon asked Arceus.

''Because out of all my creations, my son, you are the bravest, most intelligent and my personal favorite. You must go up north, to the Sinjoh Ruins. You will find all your answers there.''

''What answers?! Why do I have to go-''

Arceus' eyes started to glow, and in an instant, Porygon was gone.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - A new friend

Poof! Porygon appeared on a lakeside.

''Dammit, Arceus, why did you do that?!''

''When you have been to the ruins, we'll talk about it.''

Cranky and grouchy, Porygon looked over the lake, when he heard a noise.

''Hey guys, wait for me!''

A huge group of Gyarados boomed across, leaving behind a small golden fish.

''Aww, come on guys, don't just leave me here!''

The group of Gyarados disappeared into the lake. Porygon went over to the now crying golden fish.

''Hey, what happened there?'', Porygon asked. The fish was crying and sobbing:

''My friends left me behind! They evolved prematurely, and I stayed like a weak little fish!''

Porygon felt sorry for the little guy, he wanted to do something.

''You can evolve just as easy as they did,'', he said. ''you just have to fight to get stronger!''

''But I don't know anything about fighting! I don't think I even have an offensive attack!''

''Mmm...no offensive attack, eh?...mmm...Ooh, I know something!''

The huge box popped up again.

''Whoa, what the heck is that!?'', said the fish. ''Oh, never mind, just go on.''

The cursor appeared and selected METRONOME. For a split second, in Porygon's mind, it was like a mini gameshow picking a move to use. PORYGON USED MAGNET RISE! The fish was lifted from the ground and flew through the air.

''Woo hoo! Thank you so much, sir!''

''Please, call me Porygon.''

''Okay, my name is Magikarp.''

''Let's work on those offensive attacks there, Magikarp.''

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - Fish n' Moves

Porygon and Magikarp were training in the field, Magikarp needed some attacks, so Porygon began to help him.

''Magikarp, the first one is really simple. It's called TACKLE. You just attack the first thing you see with your entire body.''

Magikarp proceded to do exactly that. He flew over to a Sudowoodo and attacked it. The tree exploded.

''Wow, what a rush!'', Magikarp exclaimed.

''Very good, Magikarp-san.''

''What?''

''Never mind. Let's go to the next move, FLAIL. With this move, you just throw your lifeless body to a random object, the more lifeless, the more damage.''

''All righty, then.''

Magikarp FLAILed himself to another Sudowoodo curing the exploded one, but the curing one exploded too.

''OMG. Now, your last move is your most complicated, and dangerous. It's called SPLASH.''

''Dude, even though I know nothing about attacks, I know that SPLASH doesn't do anything.''

''Ah, but do you know the offensive side of SPLASH?''

''No.''

Porygon explained the deepest, darkest, most copyright infringing secret of SPLASH(which BTW, you will never know:)), and Magikarp did exactly that. The Lake of Rage dried up, and Porygon and Magikarp were blasted to the Tohjo Falls.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - At the Falls

Porygon and Magikarp woke up. Where are we, they thought. Darn, what ever that SPLASH thing was, it sure did **a lot of damage.**

''Augh, my head.''

''You said it, Porygon. Where are we?''

''I don't know.''

Arceus' voice echoed:''You're at the Falls, idiot! You have to find a way to the Ruins!''

''Wow, so, he's our god?'', Magikarp asked.

''Unfortunately, yes.''

''I can still hear you nitwits, get back to work!''

Tired of Arceus' nagging, Porygon stumbled upon a cave.

''Hey Magikarp, come here!''

The cave was pretty small, just a few rocks and... a radio? Magikarp fiddled with the knobs, but nothing happened.

''Weird.''

Porygon threw a rock at it, but that didn't do anything either. Duh.

''Hey, what's that behind the radio?''

Behind the radio laid an old Rocket Game Corner poster. They pulled it aside, and a button appeared. Porygon pressed the button, and a trap door appeared! Which didn't do anything since they were Levitating.

''Whoa, that was close!''

A metallic arm appeared, grabbed them and threw them down the hole.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 - Holy shed!

Porygon and Magikarp seemed to have fallen for hours before finally hitting ground.

''Oww... where are we?''

A shed bug skin floated in front of them.

''You are in Mount Silver, weary travelers.''

''Who are you?'', Magikarp asked.

''My name must not be spoken. It would contain the spirit of my past life haunting my past trainer. Foolish little girl. You can call me Shedinja.''

''Sure, Shedinja. Would you help us get out of here?''

''Of course, just need to grab my stuff and we'll be on our way.''

While Porygon and Magikarp were discussing how to get out of the cave, Shedinja talked to **you.**

''Listen up. You know who I really am. You better not tell those two morons out there, or by the power of Lord He-''

''Hey, Shed guy, you coming?''

''I'm coming! **You better not tell on me.**''

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 - Amnesia

Porygon and Magikarp wandered around in the dark Mount Silver without a clue, with Shedinja up front. He supposedly could see in the dark, but Magikarp wasn't so sure.

''Say, Shedinja, do you actually know where to go?''

''Of course I do...'', Shedinja said grinning evilly. ''Muhahahahaha!''

BONK! Shedinja slammed his head against a stalactite, and he fell to the ground. SHEDINJA FAINTED!

''Aww, crud, now our guide's broken!''

''Hey, Magikarp, it's time I teach you a new move.''

Five minutes later, Magikarp spew water onto Shedinja, waking him up.

''Whoa, where am I? Magikarp, did you just spit on me?!''

''Maybe...''

''You're in Mount Silver, Shedinja. You were escorting us out.''

''Oh. Look over there.'' Bright light glowed out the cave's exit.

''How the heck did we miss that!? Oh well. Does your head hurt?''

''No, but I don't remember anything. I just remember you guys. I do recall of a certain girl walking erratically, but that's it. Let's get out of here.''

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 - Setting off

After the most embarrassing thing that even a blind Slowpoke could see, Porygon and Magikarp would set foot for the Sinjoh Ruins, when Shedinja stopped them.

''So, where is are these Ruins?'', he asked.

Porygon thought long and hard about this question. Whole days would have passed by until Shedinja got an answer.

''He doesn't know.'', said Magikarp.''It's somewhere far north, probably close to the north pole.''

''Wow. But, can I come with you guys? I've been stuck in that cave for ages, and there's nothing to do out there then just waiting for strangers to pass by.''

''Yeah, sure, you can come with us.''

Magikarp left with Shedinja, leaving Porygon to think, without knowing that they left.

''Somewhere far north!...Hey, where did you guys go?!''

The three travelers wandered off to Route 45, hoping to find clues to the Ruins. Until, someone screamed loudly.

''Help! Please, anybody, help!''

A Sunkern was held in a corner by a Heatmor, terrified of his fiery vengeance.

''Shut up, little guy! No one can hear you. You will pay for what you've done!''

The eyes of Heatmor glowed red of rage, as fire started to come out of his snout.

Shedinja saw this and said: ''I'm goin' in.'' With those words, Shedinja jumped in front of the Sunkern.

''Shedinja, no! You're weak to fire!'', Porygon effortlessly cried out.

HEATMOR USED FLAMETHROWER!

A powerful stream of fire, Heatmor blew away. The Sunkern screamed. Shedinja closed his eyes, and let it happen.

SHEDINJA USED PROTECT!

A barrier appeared and rebounded the flamethrower back to the Heatmor. It exploded in poor Heatmor's face, and he flew away, Team Rocket style.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 - A clue from a seed

The Sunkern was still in shock about Heatmor. His severe mental traumas would never cure-

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much! I was so scared, and that Heatmor guy just jumped me.''

''No problem.'', said Shedinja.

''Say, little seed,'' Porygon asked. ''why was that Heatmor after you in the first place?''

''Uhh...enough about that!''

''There's something fishy going on here...and it's not me...'' said Magikarp.

''Do you know where the Sinjoh Ruins are?''

''No, I'm sorry, I don't.''

''Arrgh!''

MAGIKARP USED FLAIL!

Magikarp slammed into a nearby rock, blowing it apart.

''Sorry about him, he's very impatient.''

''I think I do know someone who might know where those Ruins are.''

''**WHO?!**'' said our tremendous trio.

''He's called Dragonair. He lives in the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City.''

''Awesome! How do we get there?''

''Just keep going north and you'll eventually get there.''

''Alrighty then, let's go!''

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 - The blackest thorn

Last time, Shedinja saved a Sunkern from being burned by a Heatmor, and this chapter, they'll be going to-

''Blackthorn City, such a nice place.'', Magikarp said.

''You've been there already?'' Porygon asked.

''Yes, when those jerks at the Lake were still Magikarp, we used to come here lots of times.''

''Okay, enough goofing around!'' said Shedinja suddenly. ''we need to go to the Dragon's Den to find Dragonair.''

And so they did, they went through the entire city, checking every house, maybe even yours, to find the Den, until finally someone had enough of them snooping around, and showed them where it was.

''Thanks!''

''You're welcome...you spoony bards...''

To be continued...


End file.
